


Sex and Meta

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, Humour, Season 11, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta brother baiting about sex on the show. gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Meta

"When was the last time Sammy?"

"Contortionist sex with random waitress in the back seat of the Impala."

 

"Dude. That was seven episodes ago!" Dean chuckled. 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh, right, Dean! All you've been offered recently is a little old lady at a retirement home."

"Hey. She had a real thing for me! Admit it, you're jealous Sammy that chicks gravitate towards me. I even get the bad girls. Amara, dude! She thinks I'm awesome."

 

"Will you and she ...?"

"What?... With God's sister. No way!"

:

"Well, at least we don't have to take our shirts off," Sam declared.


End file.
